


Ignition Point : (A Fairly Shippy Anthology)

by LilacFire_BurningInspiration



Series: Shippy Anthologies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, Ranma 1/2, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Female Sasagawa Ryouhei, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Flamboyant Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gay Male Character, I Wrote This Instead of Helping Renovate My House, Lotsa AUs, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Sawada Tsunayoshi, Slow Updates, and all the wackiness involved with a headstrong character reincarnating into an unprepared world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFire_BurningInspiration/pseuds/LilacFire_BurningInspiration
Summary: Much like Flip A Switch, this story is a ship anthology.Which means little consistency and a lot of odd-ships. It's going to be a lot of yaoi- but in the KHR!fandom that's par for the course.Not necessarily 1827/6927/1869/6918 - but it's not an impossibility.Keep an eye out for updates! They're approaching, this I can wholeheartedly promise!





	1. Table of Contents

# Ignition Point

* * *

#### ( _a fairly shippy anthology_ )

* * *

 

Ch1 - Table of Contents **[You Are Here]** _{7/15/2017}_

Ch2 - Rising Tide Tsunami [2 drabbles] _{7/23/2017}_

Ch3 - oh, sunbeam, you don't know the half of it [outline/snippet/scenario] _{7/23/2017}_

Ch4 - Phoenix Rising [challenge/snippet] _{7/23/2017}_

Ch5 - Ciaossu Chaos! [oneshot] {?}

 

 

TBC

 

_[(if you want to try one of the ideas, write it, but ask first!)]_


	2. Rising Tide Tsunami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunami becomes Decimo! /or/ that one plot bunny about Tsunami reincarnating to a different time and world as Sawada Tsunami- the one and only daughter of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana. Shenanigans ensue. Hints of 59/33/80f!27

_Tsunami is- was... brash, slightly uncouth, bold- unhindered by sociatal norms: she was a prophesied hero, a stolen princess, a fierce warrior and a general._

_She could plan, think ahead, be proper and polite, but that wasn't necessarily her: she was a little tactless, could be very sarcastic, rude and impulsive. She got herself into trouble with her attitude- not that it stopped her from expressing her opinion at all..._

_She was also protective, fiercely loyal- to a fault, her fellow Dragonets of Destiny would say with exasperated fondness. She was the hot-blooded, self-designated older sister._

 

When she was reborn, to a kinder mother- no less flighty, she would later note- and, well... her new father became a bit of sore point with her. Gill, her first father, had one of her biggest regrets- she hadn't known him, but what her brothers, cousins, aunts, uncles and mother told her, he was a kind man, a good, level-headed king, and tried to be a diligent father; difficult when one of your eldest daughters was an Animus who went around the bend and enchanted a statue of herself in the nursery to kill her little sisters in their shells, and had too many sons to remember the names of, as well as being alive in the time of an ally's civil war. Her new father, he was loving- a little bit too much sometimes, he meant well, but he was oafish, and annoying, and **just.** **didn't.** **listen** \- and Tsuna-fishie? Don't get her started. Nuh uh. Not happening.

 

Nana had been blessed by a beautiful daughter and handsome, kind and loving husband- it was a shame he went away so often, and after meeting his employer whom he thought of as a grandfather, she wished both men had stayed a little longer- if only to have more pictures of a more complete family. She had been shocked when her beloved Iemitsu suggested Tsunayoshi as her daughter's name- that was too masculine to even _pass_ as androgynous! They eventually compromised, and settled on Tsunami- tsunamis were natural disasters, but they were strong, and could be beautiful, water was powerful, and beautiful... _and dangerous_ the little voice inside her head spoke, always passively, but maliciously commenting on her husband, speculating his _true_ job and what things meant. Tsunami was a good name.

 

Tsunami was a very good name, Nana reflected, eight years later: her beautiful daughter was tough. That much was more than apparent... She vas short-tempered, prone to violence, sarcasm was her second language- and despite what normally is a recipe for disaster, Sawada Tsunami turned out pretty good. She would prefer to be impolite, but can swallow her vitriol until a point. She is kind, over-protective, and awkward. At thirteen, and having not one, but three handsome young men fawing for her, Tsuna was considered the Athena of Namimori...

* * *

 

....

x3c

....

* * *

 

Standing next to one laid out Mochida Kensuke, a friend nudged him in the side with his foot. The boy on the floor didn't respond coherently. With a snort, his friend, with a downright evily teasing smirk, asked the still winded Mochida, "What did you expect when you wouldn't take no for an answer? Especially since that girl has a super-tough best friend and future-sister-in-law?" A passing Disciplinary Committee member snickered, gave some offhand, condescending 'observations', "And note, Mochida, how your buddy here didn't specify." As their sempai walked off, Mochida's friend snorted in amused agreement. "Hah. Sure goes to show you, huh?" Mochida whimpered a bit.

....

Are you seriously planning on following me home?" To say Tsunami was impressed with the Kendo club's captain would be a flat-out lie...

".... No..?"

"Don't sound so convinced." She grimaced, dearly hoping he'd get the message, and go away, and the arguement in her head sounded something like: "Oi! Mochida, you like sex and travel? Good, fuck off!"; and that was super tempting to say, but that might encourage him, and that was not the plan.... When the little worm came slinking towards her and her boys that day; she was prepared to go round two with him. To be honest, Mochida reminded her of Whirlpool. That bastard. And had that annoyingly cocky air about him, like Glory's annoying husband, Deathbringer, with little to none of the charisma that the pain-in-the-neck assassin had.

.

"Oi!! Who said you, of all people, could get that close to Juudiame!?" Hayato disliked pretty much everyone, for whatever reason he had. However when it came to Douchey McAsshat- a.k.a Mochida Kensuke, you could really say 'dislike' was a tame word, in fact, 'dislike' was a massive understatement. How dare this self-absorbed, would-be Casanova even so much as _breathe_ towards **_his_** Juudaime.. there would be hell to pay, and god knows that Gokudera Hayato would do his part in assuring that Mochida paid thoroughly!

.

"Oh? Is sempai part of the game too?" Don't get him wrong, because usually Takeshi liked everybody; not so the case for Mochida Kensuke, an upperclassman who was the same age as Takeshi himself, who, as to no-one's surprise but his own, was cruisin' for a bruisin'. From multiple sources.. especially after that last stunt he pulled, yelling at a friend of his dream girl? Oh boy.. that jackass had really sealed his fate then, objectifying Tsunami's best female friend/younger-and-foolishly-naive little sister- if that was the case, if Mochida was part of the Mafia Game, then it would be no problem for Takeshi to.. take care.. of Mochida...

.

"NO!" Ryouhei glared and growled at his underclassman Mochida. The younger teen had cheated. In a mockery of a duel. (That he instigated, to boot.) For the hand of Ryouhei's little sister, in front of her best friend, Hana, and _his_ training buddy/psuedo-girlfriend Tsunami. Ryohei knew Tsunami hated seeing people objectified, and is a good role model for the girls. And yeah, he really didn't like Mochida before, but now? Now he REALLY, didn't like him. Coming back, begging for forgiveness, grovelling at the feet of Namimori's Athena? Ryouhei didn't think so, not on his watch.

.

 

 

So this will be 80/59/33/18/69/84/00f!27

YamaGokuSasaHibaRoku(Basil?)Enma x Fem!Tsuna

with hints of Longchamp hitting on Tsu; Bel pseudo-hitting-on Tsu- oh hell what?; Dino not knowing how to act- teehee, shippy; Shamal often getting the hurt put on him, to his constant surprise.. u know, the usual- shenanigans ensue.

Be on the lookout for more, should be tagged 'RTT pt. x'


	3. Oh Sunbeam, you don't know the half of it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of many, I suppose.  
> Fem Ryouhei

_Oh Sunbeam, you don't know the half of it..._

* * *

 

 

R/LusTYL!33

18/59TYE!F!33

 

* * *

 

 

Fem Ryouhei!

She's still a boxer

Still has short hair

She gets mistaken for trans a fair bit, which is a little disheartening for her, because many people judge her harshly

She has had to have a double mastectomy b/c her Sun Flames made the tumors worsen- she was already predisposed for certain genetic flaws and with being in DWM nigh-24/7.. well...

Kyokois ambivalent, almost ignorant to Ryou's feelings.

Poor Ryou... Please give her hugs. 

Sasagawa Ryou is 110% female to the extreme.

Yup! Verbal tic and... enthusiastic... joie de vivre and all- after what is a Sasagawa Ryouhei/Ryoko/Ryou without the sheer, nigh-indomitable exuberance?

This Luss is unsure how to act- ( which doesn't do much beyond turn down the flirtatiousness by -maybe- 0.125%, tbh)

Ryou is also a bit of a mama bear, toward the children, and Tsuna.

(Haha, on that note, i freakin' need to write an omake where one of the chibis (tbh it'll be Fuuta, probably,) slips up and calls Ryou 'kaa-chama' or some variation thereof.)

She is the meat in a hibasasagoku sandwich, to her surprise, 

(LOL, and tbh everyone else's too)

Because Yamamoto kinda wanted senpai to notice him, and Tsuna was kinda scared to find either of _her_ suitors in _his_ bed...

There is a Ten-Years-Before incident in which Ryou is flung into a slightly off-canon Ten-Years-Later.

(Ahaha, by that i mean almost-canon tyl33 is a bit bent, being Reborn and Lussuria's lover will do that to a fella)

Yep. Yep, that's a- why, wait, oh noes- TYL!33 doesn't get swapped w/ TYB!f!33- nope, nuh-uh, TYL95 does.

Ahahaha fuuuu- sucks to be altpast guardians. they want their mama bear back.

You know, she may get hit on by her counterpart- which is both wacky and somewhat terrifying.

She ends up hiding from him with the Ten-Years-Later counterparts of Hayato and Tsuna as they slog through reports and other miscellaneous paperworks.

She's like 'haha nope!' to her altself, runs off with Kangaryuu's help, runs, ducks through a dumbwaiter and hides beneath Tsuna's desk all the while he and Haya are looking at mission/damage/repair work, in triplicate. Haha oops?

 

 

 

～※※※※『。line。』※※※※～

 

*On Lussuria, Reborn and Ryohei's private phoneline, via IMs*

 

"Some asshole picked me up for a 'fun' night, I should have known, 'cause he was MAJORLY compensating..."

 

"Was he?"

 

"Hah, yeah... I may have said a dumb thing though..."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Ahaha... Heh, I may have made a comment on his, um, 'impressive' 'pride'."

 

"And...?"

 

"And what?"

 

"And what did you say...?"

 

"Hmm.. oh! Hah, I miiiight have asked for a magnifying glass..."

 

"..... That's not the worst- I mean it's not horribly demeaning, bu-"

 

"Um, that's not quite all, because I also asked for tweezers and pepper... Haha oops?"

 

"'Haha, oops', is right babe..."

 

"xD tfw the bae is legit savage, and u just think of them as a cinnabun..."

 

"Are you drinking again?!"

 

"It isn't Luss, Fran and Belphegor took his phone."

 

"How would you know?"

 

"The Varia stopped by the mansion. Hey, how's your mission going so far Ren?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any continuations will be tagged as 'Sunbeam pt. x'


	4. Phoenix Rising /or/ Back at it again, huh Decimo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Know those time travel stories where the main character wakes up one day as them-self in their past? Yeah, it's one of those ones. Features: severely teh gay Tsuna, slightly unhinged time traveller Tsuna, pan Tsuna, casual crossdressing, casual attitudes towards crossdressing, tfw you want sempai to notice you; also, shenanigans ensue. It's a little fast paced.

_Back at it again, huh Decimo?_

* * *

  
In which, Tsuna finds himself back at the start of chaos, for the tenth time. No, he was sure it wasn't time-travel, but rather dimension travel.

He would wake up, in his bed- or her bed; to a variety of things: in this case it was absorbing the knowledge of this world's Tsunayoshi Sawada. Considering he woke of his own accord, and the birds had yet to start chirping, Tsuna could only assume it was somewhere near 4 AM. Okay- so yeah. Yeah. He had a lot to assimilate.

This Tsuna was without a doubt homosexual- not that Tsuna himself wasn't- but his alternate self was also closet flamingly flamboyant: like, Lussuria would have a fashion and acting apprentice; like ridiculously feminine camp. Okay. There was also the fact that Kyoko was now Kyohei, and that Ryohei was now Ryoko. And he was hopelessly infatuated with his future Rain Guardian..... Hmmm.... Tsuna could work with this... Like a phoenix, he shall be reborn in flames! "Heheh, I crack me up.... Now... Lessee if we have any- oh... We DO have the girls' uniform- gotta love Kaa-san for that.... Heh, let me begin the chaos this time! This it's game, set! And I'm aiming for checkmate!"

When Nana woke up, a few hours later, it was to the smell of her favourite breakfast. It couldn't have been Iemitsu, could it? Well, it was certainly a surprise to see her Tsu-chan up this early making breakfast-! Oh, yay! He wore the uniform! He looks so pretty! Holding back a squee of delight, she said her morning greetings, and at Tsuna's insistence, tucked in to breakfast. She knew he could cook! She looked up, her precious son staring at her, "Kaa-san," he started, "will you do my hair for me?"

It was a week later, when the flier came in the mail, advertising a home tutor.

Tsuna is an occasional crossdresser, and acts like the mischeivious little shit he has become- thanks to nine lifetimes worth of trouble finding him.

Ryoko is the first Guardian he collects this time around. She had had a fight with her beloved otouto- he thought she was being suspiciously clingy, she was trying to protect him from people he had inadvertently pissed off, namely some low-hierarchy Momo-whatever thugs. Good job Kyohei, ya dumbass.   
Anyway, he had called his older sister some unflattering things, and, for that, as the silverette was a phenomenal boxer, she decked him and told him what he had done- not that he believed her. She had yelled at him, and if he finally got beat up by yakuza thugs, his Onee-chan wouldn't be there. Not until he apologized.   
She stormed off, holding back tears- of anger, frustration and sorrow. Sometimes, hurtful words from loved ones, tossed about so casually, cuts deeper than carefully calculated hurtful words.  
Tsuna walked past her, as she was silently sobbing on a park bench. He walked towards her, when he seen her and sat down. He asks why, she tells him, he is upset on behalf of Sasagawa-chan. He shall revenge on her asshole otouto.  
Ryoko has surprisingly feminine qualities, despite her being an athelete, and will let Tsuna dress her up. She can cook, and can be calm and resourceful when it comes down to it. She either wants to be a doctor or a boxer. One of her idols is Marie Spencer; another is Mohammed Ali.

Hayato is obsessively loyal to a fault- essentially canon!Hayato, except this Hayato likes to watch soap operas- namely stuff like Coronation Street- and fantasy/sci-fi stuff- a la Game of Thrones et Star Trek- among others, as well as being the occult and cryptozoology nerd we all know he is.

Kyoya is canon! But he has his eye on 2 people: the loud female herbivore and the herbivore that dared to challenge the norm. (FYI, that's F!Ryo and Camp!Tsu)

Takeshi is into shoujo and yaoi manga- he's also the type to demand sempai notice him- yes, Ryoko-sempai.  
"Ahaha... So, sempai, I- uh, I w-was wondering i-if you want to go to my baseball game later this week, alsosincetodayisWhiteDay...SempaiIloveyoupleasegoonadatewithme!!"

Lambo is less obnoxious- but only slightly.

Most of the Kokuyo gang are enamored with Ryoko- she is a big sister to Chrome, a pain in the ass for M.M, a sparring partner for Ken, a banter-partner for both Chikusa and Mukuro. She is a source of inspiration for Lancia.

Luss isn't sure how to react.

Reborn isn't too horribly sure what the fuck he just got into. Poor Reborn.... Not!

* * *

 

When Reborn arrives at the Sawada household, his plans are thrown for a loop. Instead of finding a wimpy, useless crybaby civilian Sky-child whom he would have to train from the very bottom to the very top, he finds a somewhat trained, crossdressing, flamboyant, mostly unsealed Sky, with a handful of Guardian bonds already forming.

His somewhat dashed plans are almost completely thrown out the the proverbial window when the quirky Tsuna fails to fall for his schemes, yet somehow still manages to get into the odd and awkward scenarios Reborn himself devised. Not that Reborn can complain much, he's still training the brat, and he gets free entertainment, win-win in his books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any continuations shall be, I hope, tagged with, 'PhoeRis pt. x'


End file.
